Ether Mine
The Ether Mine is an area located beneath Colony 6 in Xenoblade Chronicles. As its name suggest, it is a good source of Ether for the residents of the Colony. The area has several levels, the lowest of which houses a river of Ether. After the boss of the area is defeated, most of it becomes inaccessible to the party. History Before the events of the game Egil choosed to raid the Colony in order to gain control over the Mine as the huge amount of Ether would allow him to launch raid all across Bionis. Taking back Colony 6 Sharla suggest that the Mechons cannot have found all the passages yet but the Mechons are indeed controling the whole mine, the party is forced to fight their way to the lowest level of the mine. During their quest they cross path with Otharon, the Colony's colonel who decided to take down Xord and rescue Juju with or without the help of the party. When they reach the Ether River, the party confront Xord but are unable to damage him, Otharon confront him with a minning machine and try to make him fall in the Ether River at the cost of his own life. Shulk who saw Otharon's death in a vision saves him with Reyn's help. As they are about to leave the mine with Juju, they are confronted with an extremly damaged who is determined to fight until the end, the party defeats him and Xord reveal that he is impressed that Shulk managed to beat him without the Monado's true power and that he was not always a Faced Mechon. Xord then propulse himself down the mine and explode, destroying most of the mine with him. The reconstruction of Colony 6 When the Nature level of the Colony 6 is upgraded, the level of the Ether Crystal found in the accessibleparts of the mines is also upgraded. Enemies Normal Enemies * Colony Lizard * Colony Upa * Drunk Vang * Junk Krabble * M32 Transport Unit * M42 Scout Unit * Materia Krabble * Mechon M32X * Mechon M53X * Mechon M55 * Mechon M64X * Mechon M67 * Mechon M82 * Rock Krabble Story Exclusive Enemies * Mechon M42 * Mechon M67 * Mechon M84 Unique Enemies * Dark Kisling * Vengeful Daulton * Elegant Marin Boss * Xord Landmarks and Locations Areas marked in Italics cannot be revisited after Xord's second defeated) Landmarks GF Landmarks * Drainage Tunnel * Drainage Control Room * Mining Base * ''Central Pit - Entrance'' * ''Personnel Lift 2'' * Freight Elevator * Glowmoss Lake (Secret Area) B1F Landmarks * ''Regulation Piston'' B3F Landmarks * ''Personnel Lift 3'' B4F Landmarks * ''Central Pit - Base Level'' Locations GF Locations * Test Pit 1 * Test Pit 2 * Test Pit 3 * Storage Depot * Central Terminal * Test Pit 4 * ''Observation Point'' * ''Central Pit - Level 1'' B1F Locations * ''Central Pit - Level 2'' B2F Locations * ''Central Pit - Level 3'' B3F Locations * Freight Elevator Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade locations Category:Xenoblade Chronicles locations